Ice Instructor
by Cher-izard
Summary: The two rulers fell to what they thought would be best for their young ice princess: an instructor, familiar with icy powers, who would help their child. In all hindsight, they really should've had better of their hiring choices. It's Esdese's first time dealing with kids and Elsa recieves a bit of an eye-opener.


**Title: Ice Instructor**

**Akame Ga Kiru/Frozen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru or Frozen.**

**Rating: T for... abuse? Kinda? Yes? It's Esdese.**

**Summary: The two rulers fell to what they thought would be best for their young ice princess: an instructor, familiar with icy powers, who would help their child. In all hindsight, they really should've had better of their hiring choices. It's Esdese's first time dealing with kids and Elsa recieves a bit of an eye-opener.**

**One-shot**

**Notes: I'm surprised no one has done this yet. I typed it up a few weeks ago and just decided to post this thing. You're welcome. Basically, it's Esdese's first day on the job, and Elsa gets an eye-opener.**

* * *

"Now, Elsa," the ice general began, standing over the crying child, "Only the weak cry. I will not allow my pupil to be weak!"

The young princess stared up at her new instructor (some kind of peace meaning sent over from another nation) and sniffled. Ice crusted around her fingers, spreading through the floor like a plague, which helped her to numb her own tears. "Y-yes, Ms. Esdese."

The general bent down, a cruel grin spreading across her face. She reached out and clasped the girl's blonde braid, pulling on it harshly. "First lesson: no crying over my teachings."

Elsa let out a short whimper, but nodded, keeping her eyes closed to refrain from showing tears.

"Second lesson: You will address me as _Master_ Esdese."

"Y-yes, M-master Esdese."

"Third lesson…" The general paused, then yanked solidly on the hair and forcing the girl to come crashing forward. "If you want me to let go, force me off!"

"B-but I'll hurt you!"

"WEAK!" Esdese yanked back, forcing the young girl's body to fly with her hair. "The most important thing around me! No being weak! My own pupil cannot be weak!" She pulled roughly on the hair again, and this time, Elsa placed her frosted hands on Esdese's chest and unleashed a blast of her energy.

Esdese took the hit with ease, having formed her own ice to counteract it, and smiled sadistically. "Wonderful." She let go of the girl's hair, causing Elsa to collapse onto the floor. Her blue eyes stared up at her new 'menton', wide with fear and worry. "Each time I'm here, you'll let your powers go. Fear is your enemy. It makes you worthless, like a gun without a trigger."

Switching modes, the ice general stood up taller, looming over the girl with her intimidating presence. "I will assist you in growing. I will teach you how to not fear your powers, and how to use them against your enemy for a rightful advantage. You will take this kingdom one day and it will be powerful." _A worthy challenge once the Capital falls._ "A weak leader cannot rule!"

"I… I won't be weak," Elsa muttered, holding her hands to her chest (that were clear of all ice). "I-I'm strong."

"Liar," Esdese sneered. "But don't worry. You will grow. The strong survive while the weak die, or are left to beg and plead at the strong's feet. I will teach you more than just your powers." Kneeling, the general grabbed Elsa's chin and forced their blue eyes to lock. Where Esdese's crackled with icy insanity, the princess's contained new determination and will. "Who knows? Maybe, in the future, you could even defeat me."

Esdese stood sharply and stalked towards the door of the room, her heels clicking and cracking on the icy floor. "And Elsa, do try not to hold yourself in this pathetic room. Isolation will only make your emotionally weak." With that, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, forming an icy lock around the seal.

The princess knew that it was another lesson. Wiping away whatever had been left of her tears, Elsa stood onto her feet and walked to the door. Esdese wanted her to get out of the room, yet locked her in. Narrowing her eyes, Elsa pressed her hand against the ice and smiled.

"I promise, Master Esdese, that I will be strong." The ice shattered, and the future ice queen left her confinement to go find her sister. "Maybe… I have time to build a snowman."


End file.
